Thundercats pure
by Aili-chan
Summary: Story begging after where all was left. Thundercats continue their journey, until they meet old friend who known to be defender, part of group of protectors off the third earth. But she isn't ordinary defender and she seems to hide something from others, specially Lion-o. What it could be?
1. Episode 1 1-3

**AN: **Hello guys. This is my Thundercats (2011) fanfiction. I wasn't sure to make this since they cancelled the show, but some friends who were TC fans too said I should do it, so lift the spirit for those are sad about the news.

So, few motes before we start. There some characters that I invented myself and some came by others. I asked permission for that so I'm clear with it. All the Thundercats (2011) belong to their rightful owners.

Also I may tell you that song you'll first see I took from Tangled "Healing song".

Enjoy!

* * *

_It was so dark. Way too dark. You couldn't actually see anything. Or hear anything. Or so I thought so until I hear it. Someone was singing. The voice sound familiar. Like, I have heard it before. Then suddenly I saw her. She was little girl, but she looks familiar. I couldn't see her face. Before I could think further she was like growing front of my eyes. She... was like in my age. She kept singing the song. It was actually small song. All it was like this:_

"_**In the darker times**_

_**Calm me through the night**_

_**Always remind me of**_

_**Who we truly are**_

_**Don't give up on lies**_

_**Stay what's just and right**_

_**Always remind us be**_

_**Who we truly are**_

_**Who we truly are"**_

_Suddenly she was turning around, so I could actually see her face. But before I could actually see her, a hand with knife came out from darkness, grabs her. She tries yell to me help, but before I could get near her, knife was already cutting her throat. I tried run to stop it, but then I saw the smirk on familiar face which betrayed me._

*End of the Dream.*

Lion-o was sitting sweating, while looks around him. Everyone was sleeping quietly.

"It was just the dream..." he said to himself. Then he picks something under his shirt's collar. It was ring tied on linen rope, which he had hanging on his neck. The ring had seven different colored pearls. He holds the ring in his fingers, while has little memory of where he get it.

"I wonder...where she is..."

It has been few days after what happened to bird kingdom. Thundercats have traveled to return their friends back to their homes and now they where put camp on nearest forest to rest little while. Wilykit and Wilykat were getting fire wood with Snarf, while others stayed in camp. Meanwhile Panthro was checking on Feliner. Lion-o was sitting on the rock in his thoughts. Ever since they took others to their homes one dream has come up every night. Same girl. Same song. All the same. What does it mean? Usually sight came by sword, but is it usual that some of them come in dream. Or is it sight at all? What if it is something else? Something he must know? Others has notice his behavior recently, but didn't know why.

"Maybe you should talk to him, Tygra." said Cheetara

"Me? Why?" asked Tygra, but in that he already knew answer so, he went to Lion-o to ask.

"Everything okay?" asked Tygra. Lion-o looked at him suspiciously. There's no way he ask that unless he expects say 'I told you so'

"What are you after?" he asked.

"You're the one whose head is in the clouds. What's wrong?"

"Why you care?"

"Because you're our leader and I'm your big brother." said Tygra. "Besides when you keep something on yourself, something bad happens."

Lion-o rolled his eyes. He didn't want to argue about what's wrong. Plus Tygra had point that holding it won't help either. So he sighs loud before he started.

"I have seen this dream." He admitted

"Okay...there's nothing bad about it."

"I have seen it couple days now."

"Oh. What it is about?"

"I'm not sure. There's one little girl who sing."

"Did you saw who she was?"

"No, she has her back on me. But she sounds familiar."

"Familiar? How?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was back at in Thudera."

"Seriously? You think you remember her."

Before Lion-o could answer they all hear Wilykit and Wilykat screaming.

"What they got themselves into?" wondered Panthro.

"We better go check." said Lion-o and so they went after them.

Wilykit, Wilykat and Snarf during collecting firewood encountered a black beast with red eyes and it sure didn't look friendly. They started run away and scream, but the beast managed to jump front of them. They were so scared that they didn't know what to do. When beast tried attacking them, something attacked it first. Kids looked what it was and it turns out it was some light blue creature that was holding the black one down. Then someone came behind them. Someone with white cape and bow.

"Move aside. This isn't pretty to see." said stranger in female voice.

Kids did as she told while she took one of the arrows and aiming the black creature. The arrow hit right middle of its eyes and started roared before it vanished like black mist. Kids stayed watching how the beast disappeared and then at the stranger who just finished it with one arrow. The stranger turned to look at them.

"You know, this isn't proper place to move alone." she said.

"We're not alone here. We only went to pick firewood." said Wilykit.

"Without protection?"

"We can take care ourselves." said Wilykat.

"Yes, if you're in any ordinary forest. This place is territory of wolves and -foxes. The place is full of creatures such like that one."

"What it was?"

Before stranger could tell others came and by a reflect she grab the first one which was Lion-o and tackled him on ground and pointed dagger on his throat.

"Don't hurt him. He's our leader." yelled Wilykit. But then Lion-o eyes went wide as if he recognized the stranger.

"Leona?" he said. That made stranger back up. Lion-o got up and looked at the stranger.

"How you know my name?" she asked.

"It's me Lion-o."

"Lion-o?" in that she took hood of revealing herself. She was lioness with green eyes and her brown long hair was tie up with pearl line. Other amazed sawing her. It was her. When she realized Lion-o she start scream for joy and went hug him.

"I can't believe this! It's really you! You're all here!" she kept yelling for excitement.

"Yes, it's us. What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

Thundercats told their current situation to Leona before she started greet all of them. Surprisingly she knew them all from Thudera. It turns out Leona have become defender which duties is to protect innocents on third earth. It was her faith to become one and she wished that too. They even meet her animal guider Qui, which hold the black beast. It turn out it could turn smaller and rest on Leona's shoulder.

"So, what bring you here?" asked Cheetara. Leona sighed on that question.

"I'm here to find my other defender friends."

"What happened to them?" asked WilyKat.

"Few days ago Qui resived a help-call from their guiders. A cording to elders they have come here, because this is the area of their people. I'm not sure what has happened, but they're my friends and I must help them." explained Leona.

"What the people have said?" asked Lion-o

"I haven't gone to village. I came to find guardians who're protectors of this forest. Defender Selene belonged to them before she became defender. I only found one of them. I was about to follow her to their hideout, until I heard the screaming."

"Where is it?"

"Follow me."

They followed her through the forest to until they get into hollow tree where one vixen in red, black clothes was waiting near of huge platform which probably lead to up of the tree.

"Everything alright?" asked vixen.

"Yes, it was another shadow warrior, Ruth. I also met old friends." said Leona.

In this Vixen saw Thundercats.

"Wow, will they help us?"

"We will try." said Lion-o.

"Great. The more we are, more we got a chance defeat the shadow-army. Please hop on." said Ruth meaning the huge paltaform.

"Where is this going?" asked Wilykit.

"This takes us to hideout of the guardians." said Ruth while she pulled the trigger in which made plataform to go up. "The guardians have lived here ever since fall of Lykos empire."

"Lykos?"wondered Wilykat.

"An ancient empire of Wolves and foxes." told Pantro.

"Yes, ever since the guardians have protect this forest amoung our village form evil treat such as Shadow-army."

"Shadow-army?"

"The defenders Orthrus will explain all. He knows about it."

"But I received message from Defender Fen that something was up" said Leona.

"He sent? I have been watching the forest couple days. I never knew that. I guess we'll all going to find out soon." said Ruth while they came to the top. But when they look up the whole hideout was thorn apart.

"Oh no! What happened here?" said Ruth.

"Looks like you really need a help" said Tygra. Everyone started look around. No one was found, but there wasn't any corpse either. Qui finally noted something and entered one building.

"Qui, What is it?" yelled Leoa and started to follow her guider. Others noticed this and followed. Inside the building Qui found two other greatures that floated like it did, but they looked bit different, one of them looked like small nine tailed fox and one like wolf cup

"Vulpy and Sue"

"You know them?" asked Cheetara.

"They are guiders of Defenders Selene and Fen."explained. Leona.

"Shouldn't guiders be with their defender?" asked Ruth.

"No, if they are in danger." said Leona and went to them."guys, what happened here? Where is everyone?" In this two guider rested on her shoulders in which she started saw all in past. The whole place was attacked by shadow beasts. Including Defender Selene and Fen who fight while they could, until they hid their guiders. Through all chaos, Leona saw one dark figure. She looked like wolf, but her eyes were red as blood. The vision ended in view of old palace. After that she was about fall, if her guider wouldn't have being behind her.

"What happened?" asked Tygra.

"I saw what happened here..."

"You mean like vision?" asked Lion-o.

"It's not surprise." said Panthro. "Guiders know everything what going on or what's to happened or what has. And I mean EVERYTHING. The tricky part is when they'll show it."

"The shadow army attacked here. They took everyone. They took them to some old palace..."

"Was it like this?" asked Ruth pointing old picture of the palace in wall.

"Yes. It's..."

"... palace of Lykos empire." finished Ruth.

"Why there?" asked Lion-o.

"Ever since the empire fall, every full moons, shadow-army comes out from there. It has become very dangerous place. No-one ever dares to go there."

"Where's the old palace?"asked Lion-o.

"Near here middle on the lake."said Ruth.

"Then we go when after the sunset. Tonight will be the full moons. So we have the chance." said Leona.

"Wow wow...take it easy. We know you want save your friends, but going alone there. Didn't she just said it's dangerous."

"I never said I'll go alone." said Leona. Everyone stayed quiet for that.

"Why she sounds just like you." said Tygra to Lion-o. Lion-o smirked on that, because he was kind of going to say the same.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, There was chap 1. Here I like to inform you 2 things

1. If this sound bit familiar, I confess on that. since I'm not good invent much action I used some help on hidden games called Dark parables. So, yeah, I took the idea on "Red riding hood sisters" Sry ^^;

2. that I'll be put few chap at the time like episode. So, there'll be other chap coming up.


	2. Episode 1 2-3

After the sunset four figures moved to the lake. In bright moon light, the old palace of Lykos looked more haunted than an old anicent ruins. In the same moon light Leona, Lion-o, Tygra and Cheetara walked calmly to the palace by the bridge.

"There they are." said Leona pointing carriages which went inside the palace. They started to follow them, but they missed the lift bridge. On the top of the palace Leona notice the same figure who she saw in vision. The dark wolf grinned before she dissapeared into shadows.

"Now what?" asked Cheetara.

" A cording to Orthrus, another defender, there should be a secret trigger to lift bridge."

"Can these little ones go off?" asked Tygra meaning Sue which was around his neck.

"And let them find us, I don't think so." said Leona.

"Why won't you put it rest on your shoulder?" asked Lion-o who had Qui on his shoulder.

"Now your telling me?"

"Guys, I could use an eye here..." said Leona.

"You could see better if you take your hood off" said Tygra. In that Leona looked at him like she was going to punch on his nose.

"I think I found it." said Cheetara. In one of the wall had hidden closet in which inside was the trigger. But before use it there was code-lock to open it.

"Can you open it?" asked Lion-o.

"I'm not sure..." said Leona.

"Well, we could use Panthro now"

"Hey, there are three guiders and my cape to get here. Without any of these, we will be spotted on right before we could even take first step here. Plus someone needs to be on charge in hideout."

"More like watching over kids"

"I heard it!"

"How we get then this to open?" asked Lion-o. Before Leona could answer that she heard someone coming behind them. Guiders notice it too, but like usual they KNOW so, they didn't do much. Noticing that, Leona got up, walk near the bush and grab something from there. It turns out, there was young fox hidden behind it.

"And they say no one ever dares to come here"

"Let me go!"yelled Fox.

"What are doing here? You know there's a lot of dangerous dark creatures to kill you if they find you." said Leona.

"That's why, I covered myself with mud." he said. Hearing that, Leona let him go while all guiders seem to be giggling.

"Who are you?" asked Lion-o.

"I'm Raf. I'm Guardian too, but from other group."

"That still doesn't explain what are you doing here" said Leona.

"I'm here to find my friend."

"You mean your friend is there?" asked Cheetara.

"Yes, her name is Elea. She was part of the guardians too."

"Well, we are on same mission here. Other guardians were taken there too." said Tygra.

"They are?"

"Yes, but we can't get the trigger open" said Leona pointing the code-lock.

"Well, good thing I know how it works. We have these kinda things at village." said Raf and went to open the code-lock. After he pulled out the trigger and lift bridge came down. Soon all five enter the palace. All what was left from it wasn't pretty.

"If I remember right the dungeon is that way. I'll go find my friend now" said Raf.

"Wait. Take this with you." said Lion-o and give Qui. "Just in case."

"Okay. Thanks." said Raf before he went with Qui who seem to feeling icky while two others were giggling to him.

"Lion-o, have you forgot that now they find you" said Tygra

"Wiskers!" Then he felt cape on him.

"Use my cape." said Leona.

"But what about..."

"I'll take the risk. I defeat one once, remember." she said. When she took only few step, she got two mud-balls on her head. She looked behind and she guessed it was Vulpy and Sue.

"I'm going report you." she said to them. Vulpy and Sue only show up their little tongues.

Once they get to the dungeon's doors.

"How do we get it open?" asked Cheetara. But instead of answer, Leona already had opened the door.

"Shall we?" she asked.

Inside the dungeon was horrible. There were some rotten bodies, of prisoners who were left there to die. Vulpy and Sue were about to throw up before Leona warned to report that too. Soon they found the cell were all the guardians and Defender Selene and Defender Fen. Selene was was blond vixen with ponytail and red/black dress. Fen was brown wolf with dark blue ninja outfit.

"Selene! Fen!" yelled Leona.

"Leona, How you got here?" asked Selene.

"I got your message. Where's Orthrus?"

"He disappeared few days before the attack." said Fen.

"We need to get you all out." said Lion-o, but once again Leona already had open the cell door.

"Okay, seriously. How you do that?" asked Tygra.

"Talk later. We need to go."

"But we are weak. If we go, we'll be spotted." said Selene.

"What we do then?" asked Cheetara.

"There might be way. The shadow-army used magic portal to get into hideout." Said Fen.

"How we do that?" asked Lion-o.

"There should be in ancient library. Sue will take you there." said Fen.

"What will happened then to Tygra? Sue is keeping him hidden." asked Lion-o.

"Hold on..." said Leona. She took some mud off her hair and put it on Tygra's face. "There. Now they won't spot you."

Sue sounded like it was going to say 'eww...' before it landed on Leona's shoulders. Then Leona grab on Lion-o's arm to go look for the spell.

"Why you do that?" he asked.

"I always have wanted to do that to him." she said.

"Since when?"

"Since the childhood." she said smiling.

They followed Sue on other side of the palace where they get in to ballroom.

"Now where from here?" asked Lion-o.

Right then Sue noticed something behind old curtain. But by how it started act it means something unpleasant.

"There's something there." said Leona and moved slowly to the curtain. She was preparing her bow and arrow whatever it was behind there. When she moved curtain aside it took both in shock. It was dead body. But unlike rest of the corpse this seem to be dead only one days. It was wolf with red/black outfit.

"Who he is?" asked Lion-o.

"Teren. Leader of the east-guardians." said Leona noticing the symbols on his thorn shirt. "Selene is not going to like this."

"She knows him?" asked Lion-o.

"Old friend. I only knew by name." said Leona. Then she notice paper in his hands. She took it to look what it was. It was the spell they were looking for.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, it simple but I need some ingredients."

"Like what?"

"Mirror and crystal. Mirror should reflect moon light to the crystal and between that there should be some item to tell where to go."

"Where we find those?" asked Lion-o. Leona look on Sue and luckily it knew to show them where to find them. The crystal was in main hall. The mirror was there too, but it needs to place in right place to reflect the moon light. The item to they need was piece of clothing of the guardians.

"Let's go then." said Lion-o.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"We can't leave him." said Leona meaning dead body of the guardian leader. "Other must know about this."

"But how we carry him?" asked Lion-o. Leona went looked while before she went to thron off old curtain to cover the body.

"Sue, get bigger." she said to guider.

"But Leona..."

"I still have some mud. I won't be notice."she said while moved the cover body on Sue's back.

Soon they moved to the main hall. Others where waiting from other side of the room hiding. The mirror was there too, so Cheetara had to move quickly and put it in it's place before anyone could notice. Luckily only one shadow guard passed by and didn't notice much.

The mirror was in it's place now and was reflecting light to the crystal. Leona had no choice,but take piece of fabric of the cover body. Once the fabric came middle of the light ray portal opened near the hide out. All these who were weak went first just in case. Then rest started go through one by one. In no time all of them had pass through the portal except Leona, Lion-o and Fen.

"What's wrong?" asked Fen.

"we need to wait Raf." said Lion-o.

"Raf, is here? Alone?" asked Fen.

"Qui is with him. So he must know where we are." said Leona.

It was then when they heard running. It was Raf who was holding young vixen who probably was Elea while ride on Qui.

"They're after us. Hurry!" yelled Raf.

"Qui, get them out!" ordered Leona.

Qui did as was told and run through the portal. After that so Fen. Before Lion-o went through that Leona took one of her arrows to aim mirror.

"What'are you doing?" he asked.

"Make sure they won't follow us." she said before she shot. In matter of seconds Leona pushed her and Lion-o through the portal while mirror get broke.

They got through the portal, but as Leona pushed both of them, they landed on ground.

"There... we're safe." said Leona.

"Right..." said Lion-o. Then both realize something Leona was on Lion-o and only few inches away to kiss him. She start to blush right when they heard Guiders looking at them. In fact everyone was. Including Ruth, Panthro, Wilykit and Wilykat.

"Is this the reason why I didn't come?" said Panthro.

In that Leona got of from Lion-o both blushing even more.

* * *

**AN: **Here come the next ...


	3. Episode 1 3-3

AN: In this comes the whole plan and drama. Enjoy!

* * *

In hideout all the weak one have been taken to village, while the rest have stayed in hideout to talk what to do next. Thanks to Elea, who was saved, told who they were up against. It turns out shadow army was obeying someone called shadow queen. By what was told her appearance, she was the one Leona saw in vision and on top of the palace. Everyone was talking in meeting room.

"Did you see Orthrus?" asked Leona.

"I only saw him few times, while I was tortured by shadow queen. She seems to want him alive." said Elea. Leona sighed on that not only by relief if not also that he is still there. Then she look on outside where Fen was comforting Selene who was still crying. The news of Teren, leader of this guardian group was shock to everyone. Especially to Selene. By what Elea told, she, Selene and Teren were childhood friends. They were like brother and sisters for each other. Elea probably saw who he was killed, and cried for that already.

While they were talking another guider fly down to the table something with it.

"Lou?" asked Leona.

"It it...?" asked Lion-o.

"Orthrus's guider, yes. Lou, is Orthrus okay?" Lou only show it's tiny paw meaning there other thing to know. It sat middle of the table and put disk front and open it. It had hollow-message. There was female jackal white hair and white outfit.

"Elder Ceres." recognized Leona. In that even Fen and Selene came to look what it was.

"_Greeting Defenders_" said elder. "_guider Lou has informed us elders of the situation you have. It turns out this is big problem._"

"It is?" asked Selene.

"_By what Lou has told us, shadow queen is planning to bring eternal night to let her army to take over the third earth. This could effect a lot on everyone who seeks help from powers of darkness. Including the ancient ones._"

"Mum-ra..." said Leona. Thundercats were surprised how serious this affect on their mission as well.

"_A cording to myths of canine kingdom. There might be one way to how Shadow queen will do it._" continued Elder Ceres.

"The five moon orbs" said Fen.

"_Yes. Long time ago before empire Lykos we canines received five moon orbs, to our festivals. But there came warning; if five orbs are combined with moon water, there'll be eternal is why became well known Lykos empire, Dog, kingdom, Vulpus village. But that was when shadow army was born._"

"It was?" asked Tygra.

"_Not long after, black wolf named Shan wanted take over all the kingdoms he asked for other moon orbs. Everyone refused on his offer in which he started to go battle with each one of them. But he was defeated by defender and by punishment he was send to other dimension. It wasn't long after he lured one to open the portal to dimension from Lykos empire. Shan had changed into Shadow king and sent his army through the portal to the Lykos empire._"

"That was when the empire fall" explained Fen to others.

"_The moon orbs of Lykos was lost back then. But we recently had message from dog kingdom that their moon orb was stolen as well._"

"The guardians took care of two of them, but they took ours." said Ruth.

"That means there's two orbs left." count Wilykat. "Where are they?"

"One is with the west-guardians. I belong to them. I could go talk to them." said Raf.

"_The last orb was giving to defender who came to save remaining in Lykos empire. We asked Lou to bring it to you_." said Elder. In that Lou showed the moon orb. It was like blue stone with moon inside it. "_Remember this, Shadow queen needs all five orbs and moon water to bring eternal night. Don't let it happen._"

"We will, ma'am." said Fen.

"And Defender Leona..." said elder Ceres. In this Leona looked on her. "Even if you have finished your tasks, your heart is wounded by what has happened these past weeks don't let them get inside you." she said before the message ended. After the message Leona left the meeting room with moon orb.

Outside Leona looked on the direction where the ancient palace was and sometimes on the moon orb. Then she heard steps to coming at her. She turn around to notice it was Lion-o.

"Everything okay" he asked.

"I'm fine..." she answered. Lion-o came stand next to her.

"So, defender Orthrus. Does he means a lot to you?" he asked.

"He was like father to me." she said. "I don't lose another one." Lion-o stayed quiet on that. Leona both parents were defenders, but died in battle when she was young.

"Did Orthrus lived in Lykos?" he asked.

"Yes. He was it's king. He was different back then. Enjoyed the life, maybe too much. But all changed when shadow army came."

"The elder said that defender came to help. Who was it?"

"It was my father." she said. Lion-o was bit surprised by that. "It was his first mission has defender. But he talked about it. I can now see why. All he ever from that was this moon orb. I thought it was an old jewel."

"We will save him."he said. In this she looked on his face. "We will stop this before it's too late."

Leona smiled little on those words. It kinda remind her days in Thundera, since she had to live there after parents died, since only relative lived there. She only had that and Lion-o. And? But haven't say it yet she thought. Maybe now could be chance... or not. Time try.

"Lion-o, remember when..."

"Guys!" heard voice of Tygra. "Raf came with other moon orb. He also got information where we can find moon water."

"Really?... we are on our way." answered Lion-o. "I'm sorry, where were you?"

"Never-mind." she said smiling outside, but cursing inside.

A cording to Raf's leader the moon water was in hidden shrine that only guardian leaders knew. It was hidden on the small cave that was close to the lake where palace was. It was well secured, but luckily also defenders get access to the shrine. Once it was opened there were stairs that lead to the underground. There was wide room as shrine for the moon.

"You seem to like moon a lot." said Wilykat while look around.

"Kat!"

"It's okay, Leona." said Fen. "We wolves always had habit to celebrate in moon light."

"Okay, where you could keep moon water?" asked Tygra.

"Actually only leaders knows that." said Ruth.

"Well, that help much." said Panthro. Meanwhile Wilykit was was looking the statue which represents the moon. It looked more like beautiful maiden actually, but there was something wrong about it.

"What is it, Kit?" asked Wilykat.

"There's something wrong about that? She looked different at hideout."

"I see what you mean but what?" both keep wondering until they got it. On walls in hideout she was holding crystal ball. They start look around where could it be, before Snarf came playing with guiders with ball.

"Guys, this is no time for games." said Selene. It was then Kit and Kat realized the ball.

"That's it!" they yelled. Everyone look on them.

"That ball must to go the hand of the statue." said Kat.

"Are you sure?" asked Lion-o.

"We saw pictures of it. We know it."

"I think they are right. I saw some of them too." said Panthro.

"Let try then." said Tygra.

Wilykat jump up on the statue while Slene pick up the ball and give it to him. Once he place it on the hand, hidden locker open. Wilykit when to look what was there. She pick up something and show to everyone.

"I have it!"

"Well done." said Lion-o.

"Indeed well done..." heard vicious female voice behind all of them. Before they could turn around shadow was already going to behind Kit. She yelp when she felt arm around her and hand taking the moon water. Then it was clear who it was. It was shadow queen. No, wait it was Elea, but she wasn't vixen anymore she was Wolf in bloody red eyes. Shadow queen was Elea. No one couldn't believe their eyes.

"Yes, with moon water I can combine moon orbs and eternal Night may begin."

"Elea, How could you! You killed Teren!" yelled Selene.

"I trusted you..." said Raf.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Ruth and tried Attack her, but out of the shadows came shadow warriors surrounding them all. One hit Ruth and other went took the others moon orb. Everyone prepared to fight, while Leona was ready aim her arrows on Shadow queen.

"Let her go!" she said. But then she felt something "No... not now..." whatever it was she started hold on her side while fall on her knees.

"What's the matter, defender? Feeling weak?" mocked Shadow queen. "Is it an old wound from latest mission? Now who would've done such a thing?"

Leona was feeling weak every second now. Lion.o notice it and tried to go help, but was blocked by one of the shadow warriors.

"Well, at least I got defender less to take care" said the queen and look one of the warrior "Kill her..." shadow beast run at Leona ready put it's teeth on her.

"Leona!"

Then from up vines surround Leona covering her like shield. Shadow beast had to get back.

"What?" wondered Shadow queen. Then from the stairs came young white dog girl. She had golden hair, holding white staff and dressed in white shirt and red dress.

"I won't let hurt her." she said.

"Rose?" yelled Selene when she notice her.

"Rose? The ancient princess of canine kingdom? You really think you can stop me?" said Queen. "Get her!" she ordered more shadow creatures on her. In that Rose only hold the staff front of them, before her eyes started to glow pink. The glow was also effecting on Leona's left hand and made Lion-o armor to upgrade.

"What the..." said lion-o and looked what was going on.

Soon Rose hit her staff on ground making every shadow warrior disappear.

"This isn't over!" said queen while hold Kit.

"Let go of my sister!" yelled Kat.

"If you want her back alive bring me the last orb!" said the queen before she disappeared in shadows with Kit.

"Oh no..." said Cheetara.

"This is not good" said Panthro.

"LEONA!"

Everyone turn around to see what was happening. Lion-o was holding Leona, who was unconscious.

"Leona, wake up!" yelled Lion-o, but she was like something was eating her inside. "LEONA!"

* * *

**AN:** So, here was the Episode 1. I actually planned 1-2 episode, but then I decided let you guys get to read already. So, until next episode.


	4. Episode 2 1-3

**_AN:_** Okay. Here come Episode 2. At this point I like to say sorry for writing errors there be

But please enjoy and reviews me to know is good.

* * *

In shrine was tense mood. Everyone looked on Leona. She didn't respond in anything. Lion-o still tried wake her up, but nothing. Even Selene and Fen were worried. Guiders seem to talk what to do, but they seem to know what is going to be reaction if they tried wake her by water, by bad smell, by biting or by electrifying her.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Kat.

"We don't know..." said Fen.

Rose was looking by side, until she notice something on Leona. On her side actually. She came close to see it well. When she was about touch it hand grab hers in second. Everyone first scared before Leona started open her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"With us? You're the one was like dead few minutes ago." said Fen.

"Was I?"

"What's that on your side?" asked Rose.

"Nothing!" said Leona while she get up and tried cover it. "One question, what you do here?"

"I came here with Lou, but I went first tell village to prepare just in case for shadow army." said Rose.

"Okay, good." said Leona.

"Why queen called you princess?" asked Wilykat.

"Long story. I'll tell you later" said Leona.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Tygra.

"I'm fine." she said. "Don't we have bigger problems to handle here? Shadow queen... No, Elea has four moon orbs, moon water and Kit to have last orb."

"I can't believe she did that to us" said Raf. Everyone was quiet for while for what just happened. But for Leona situation seen new to her.

"I'll go there." she said.

"Leona, Don't be fool..." said Selene.

"Well, you can't go there either. I go get Kit and Orthrus out of there."

"You'll get killed."

"I have survived from the worse." said Leona and start go up by stairs.

"We go with you." said Cheetara.

"NO!" yelled Leona and hit the wall.

Everyone stayed quiet by that. Her punch went through the wall. While she took it out, her hand had many cuts.

"I go alone. Ruth, inform west guardians for help and get them ready for fight."

"Why me?"

"Could you tell them about shadow queen?" asked Leona. In that Ruth knew what she meant.

"I'll do it."

In that Leona keep going up while Qui followed her. Lion-o stayed looking after her. Something was up.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Tygra.

"It's because what happened to her few days ago." said Selene.

"What you mean?" asked Panthro.

"Rule number 3. Every defender deal his/hers race issues." said Rose.

"Own race?" asked Cheetara.

"Yes. Like here it's up us to take care wolves and foxes, Leona is up on everything that has to do with cats. Reptile defender on reptiles, bird defender on birds, etc." said Selene.

"What about it?"

"Have you ever asked; how cat gets into pit in dog kingdom?" said Fen. Thundercats stayed quiet

"Dog kingdom? Pit? You mean..." asked Panthro.

"Where Lion-o and Wilykat?" asked Cheetara. In that everyone looked around. Lion-o and Wilykat were gone. And So, was Lou. Fen and Selene looked their guider which first tried look they knew nothing, but then they sighed for defeat, because they do KNOW everything that happened.

"They went after her, with Lou." said Fen, once Sue told him.

While Leona keep walking back to the palace of Lykos, Lion-o and Wilykat followed with Lou in good distance. Lion-o already told Kat that only way to get there is by guider, defenders cape or cover self with mud. So, Kat put some mud on him. Not much, but not less either.

"Something is worrying her..." said Lion-o quietly.

"How you know?" asked Wilykat.

"She always acts like nothing isn't wrong, when she knows something bad. Like...back at Thundera."

"So, she doesn't like tell something. That doesn't mean she can ask help."

"_Ever since she came live in Thundera she never hasn't asked."_ heard voice. Lion-o and Kat hide because they thought someone was behind them and Leona could have heard it, but there wasn't any.

"_It's me. Down here."_ heard again. They looked and it turn out to be Lou.

"Cool. You can talk."said Kat quietly.

"_Of course we can talk. How else we tell defenders of everything."_

"But isn't it that only defender can hear you?" asked Lion-o.

"Yes, but we guiders know all about stones too. Even that, by the spirit stone we can speak to others too."

"Spirits stone..." wondered Lion-o and look the stone. Rigth then they heard familiar voice.

"I know you're there." said Leona. In that Lion-o and Wily kat came out from hiding. "What're you doing here?"

"We..."

"I want find my sister" said Wilykat.

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! She is my sister! Should you know it better!"

Leona stayed quiet on that. She knew the story of kids. She find them, while she lived in Thundera. She was passing by in allies of Thundera found them. She always came to look on them and give some money, so they won't steal.

She knew there's no way to change Kat's mind. Then she looked on Lion-o.

"Look... I know how much this means to you, but I want help." he said to her. Leona looked on Qui and then on Lou. Both looked back at her, since they know what has to be done. She sighed on this. Was hard to say was it by defeat or because she really didn't want this to happen.

"Fine. Let's go" she said. So they continue their way into Palace of Lykos.

* * *

**EPISODE CONTINUES IN NEXT CHAP**


	5. Episode 2 2-3

**AN: ENJOY!**

* * *

In time they were once more inside palace of Lykos. Everything looked creepy like did in first palace. Qui tried hide on Wily kat pcoket, since then Wilykat doesn't need to be covered in mud. Lou in other hand walked calmly. As if it was more mature the others. But this time there wasn't any guards.

"Something is up..." said Lion-o.

_"No, they're preparing to attack."_ said Lou. _"Once the queen unites the moon orbs, the entire shadow army will attack into third earth."_

"Which is why she needs the last orb." said Wilykat.

"Yes."

Leona was looking on the orb. It was the one which her father had after he came to help back at those days. She always like to watch the orb, when she was little, because it was her father's first mission. She wasn't sure could she really gave it up. Lion-o notice what she was worring about.

"I'm sure he would understand this..." he said.

"I know..." she said.

They kept going inside the palace. Thanks to Lou they knew where to go. Soon they came to throne room where the portal to shadow king prison was still open.

"How the shadow king got it open?" asked Wilykat.

"_Tricked that guy to open it."_ pointed Lou on dead body that only had now was it's clothes and bones.

"What made him do it?"

"_Riches... Glory... girls..."_

"What?" asked Lion-o.

"You don't want to know." said Leona quickly."what ever he wanted he didn't get it. He was first one to die."

"So, we must go through here?" asked Wilykat and looked the portal.

"_To get your sister and Orthrus, yes."_ said Lou.

"Let's go then." said Lion-o. All three entered with guiders inside the portal. In other side place looked so unbalanced. Entire place had platforms separated from each other.

"Did he made this?" asked Kat.

"_No. But he made his throne there."_ pointed Lou on biggest platform that flout on top of the others.

"How we get there?" asked Lion-o.

Leona looked while around them, before she tried jump on the nearest platform.

"Leona, what are you doing?" asked Wilykat.

"We have to use these to get there." she said.

"It could take hours to get there." said Lion-o.

"We don't have options here."said Leona.

"_We could fly you up there."_ said Lou.

"Or that." said Leona annoyed.

Getting up sure took time, when by flying. Lou and Qui had to rest couple of time before they get up there. On the platform was the throne of the shadow king and himself sitting on it. One side of it was one cage where Kit was and other side was Orthrus chained. Leona tried run to them, but Lion-o pulled her back so, Shadow king won't wake up.

"_He won't wake up. He is dead."_ said Lou.

"He is?" asked Wilykat. Lou points shadow king who had arrow on him.

"Who did it?" asked Lion-o.

"_Elea. Before she turned into shadow queen."_ said Lou and start walking to it's master. Lion-o and Wilykat were shock to hear that, but Leona already had the idea what happened. They moved to them, in which Kit notice them first.

"Kat! Lion-o! Leona! I'm here." she yelled.

"Sssh. Quiet, before she comes." said Leona. Wilykit cover her mouth while Wilykat started pick the lock of her cage. Meantime Leona went look on Orthrus. He was white wolf with long hair in pigtail and dressed in black outfit.

"How is he?" asked Leona.

"He is alive. But tired after many tries escape." said Lou.

"Step aside." said Lion-o and took his sword out. With it he cut the chains off in which Orthrus fall on Lou. Once Kat had got Kit from cage Orthrus started to open his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Orthrus, are you okay?" asked Leona.

"Leona? What you're doing... The orbs! Does she have them?" he asked.

"Only one is left..." said Leona.

"We need to get out of here, before..." said Orthrus before they all heard evil laugh from the throne. There shadow figure was begin clear, but before that it went straight to at Leona pushing her backwards.

"LEONA!" yelled everyone.

After it shadow went back to the throne where stand Elea as shadow queen with the final moon orb.

"Yes!" she re joyed. "the final moon orb is mine. "The eternal night will soon begin and my shadow army will take the entire third earth."

"No!" yelled Leona and tried to stop her, but shadow queen only moved her hand to make sharped shadows crystals, which made many cuts on her. Leona had to stop, because one the crystals hit on her side. While she looked on the queen, when she disappeared.

* * *

**EPISODE CONTINUES IN NEXT CHAP**


	6. Episode 2 3-3

_**AN: ENJOY!**_

* * *

Others went to look on Leona. She was cover with cuts all over, while she was holding her side.

"You had it with you?!" asked Orthrus.

"Elder Ceres gave it. If it would have stayed in the city she would have destroy it" said Leona.

"What we're going to do?" asked Wilykit.

"You kids go tell others to come here. And then you stay outside the portal." ordered Orthrus.

"Yes, sir." they both said before they go.

"What about Leona?" asked Lion-o.

"Lou, get bandages to Leona. Let us know when you're done." said Orthrus. In this Lou entered into Orthrus sleeveless coat and came from it with bandages before it start fly with Qui around Leona.

"What they're doing?" asked Lion-o.

"Check her wounds and ties them up."

"What mean by 'let us know'?"

"They might need undress her. Guiders are very strict in these things." said Orthrus. Lion-o looked confused about that and tried look on the guider, but Orthrus moved his head away. "don't do it. They'll come on you."

Lion-o and Orthrus walk to the edge of the platform to see when others come.

"What actually happened here?" asked Lion-o.

"You mean by dead body of Shadow king, right" said Orthrus. Lion-o nodded on that. Orthrus sighed on that, since it wasn't good story, but it's good to know the situation here.

Orthrus told that reason why he, Fen and Selene came was, because the guardians on the east-side where choosing new leader. There was two candidates Teren and Elea. Even if they competing against each other they still were friends and Selene was wishing good luck for both. But it seem like it was obvious that Teren will be choose. Elea knew why, because she was girl. She wanted to prove herself. It was when Orthrus suggested if one mission with defender could help out. So, he and Elea went passing through the woods, until Lou remind Orthrus of something. It turn out that Orthrus sword "Night Cutter" was still in ruins of Lykos empire. Orthrus knew it would be dangerous to go there, but elders have already told him once that one he must go get it back. Because it has passed to leader to leader in generations in Lykos. Orthrus was last leader of Lykos, so sword belonged to him. He tried tell not to go, but Lou and Elea where already on their way into the ancient palace of Lykos. When they get there, the shadow warriors had the sword in their hands to take to their master. Lou told that if Shadow king has it the the entire canine race will be in danger. So, they followed them through the portal into Shadow king prison. Once they get to his throne, Orthrus order to let go of the sword. But shadow king didn't care and was going to kill him. But right then Elea shot the arrow on him right to his heart. In his last strength he sat on hit throne and gave his evil grin before he said that he may die, but darkness will come. In his last breath shadows leaved his body and moved onto Elea. Once it surround her, she started to change her appearance into wolf and her eyes turn red. Orthrus tried talk to her, but she was full of anger of not been taken serious and decide to prove it by taking over third earth. Orthrus tried stop her, but she already ordered many shadow warriors to defeat him. In his last work he ordered Lou to take his sword and warn the elders on what was going to happened.

"Then Elea was taken by shadows?" asked Lion-o.

"She is still in there, but the shadows hold on her anger against everyone." said Orhtrus. "You already have seen it is when anger take over you, it will make part of the darkness."

Lion-o knew what meant and look down.

"Is there way to stop her then?"

"Could be" heard voice Leona behind them. They turn around seeing her cover with bandages " but it seems like if we try kill her, shadows only go look for another owner to use."

"Is there way to remove it?" asked Lion-o.

"We don't know."said Leona.

Then they heard others to come. Tygra, Cheetara, Penthro, Selene, Fen, Raf, Ruth and group of guardians of west side came with Sue and Vulpy pulling carriage. Once they all were on top platform, Orthrus became explain situation.

"It will be only matter time before shadow queen combines the moon orbs and has made eternal night to third earth. I know were she is going to do it. There one way to stop her, but that must be done by one of you. The rest of us will cover the back. Who like to..."

"I'll do it." said Leona. Everyone looked at her. Not that she shouldn't, but can she. "I can handle her."

"You know the risk if you kill her" said Orhtrus.

"I know where to aim. I won't miss it."said Leona. All guiders nodded that it must be done.

"Very well." continued Orthrus. "Remember, we only take care the warriors. Everything lies in our hands. For all fallen kingdoms. Canine, Thundera, Lyko. For third earth."

"For Third earth!" yelled fen raising his weapon up. And with so did Selene and Leona. In that guardians roared ready to battle. Then Orthrus turn to Lion-o.

"You'll go with her make sure nothing happens to her."

"I understand." said Lion-o.

Then Orthrus to Rose who give him his sword "night cutter". Once he took it form it's holder, an armor in black and white became appear around him with wolf helmet.

They started walk to the throne,once Orthurs used his sword to cut through. Behind it there was shadow queen with her army. She notice the intruders

"Kill them" she ordered.

The shadow army attacked and so did the guardians. Through the battle Qui took Leona And Lion-o near the shadow queen. Shadow queen was already preparing the orbs. Leona took her arrow to aim at her direction.

"Don't try kill her or the shadows take you." remind Lion-o.

"I know. He would understand..." said Leona tear coming from her eye. Then Lion-o realize what was her target. But before she could shot the arrow one of shadow beast attack them leaving bad cut in Leona's arm. Lion-o stab the beast with his sword and went to look on Leona.

"Come on! We act fast!" said Lion-o.

"I can't... my arm." she cried. Qui started to look at it and went to inside Leona's cape to look something. But then someone took the bow and arrow and started aim at Shadow queen.

"Raf!" yelled Lion-o who notice who it was. "Don't kill her. Elea is still there."

"I know..." he said while aimed "I'm sorry, Elea."

That when he shot the arrow. Queen looked at their direction, but her eyes weren't red if not her own, as if she tried to hold herself.

The arrow didn't went on her if not on one the orbs. And not just any if not the one that was given to Leona's father. Once orbs went broke, came huge explosion that made the entire place tremble.

"The entire realm is collapsing!" informed Selene. "We need leave this place."

"Lou, you and guider make sure everyone get out from here" ordered Orthrus. In this Lou, Sue and Vulpy went down fast as could and made themselves into some kind of mattress that had slide that lead to the portal. After it everyone jump out from top platform on them.

"You had to be kidding me..." said Panthro before he was push off the edge.

Lion-o was holding Leona while Qui was treating her wound.

"Raf!" yelled Lion-o while was looking young fox. But once he did he find him near Elea. The explosion was too much for her.

"I didn't want this to happened." she said. "All I wanted to prove to be best like the rest."

"I always act without thinking..." said Raf holding her "but I'm not going to lose you again."

"Raf, We must go!" yelled Lion-o. Raf and Elea look on them with smile in their face. Leona looked on them when Elea said the last words.

"Thank you for saving me..."

Then the platform start to fell apart. Qui started to tell them to go now. Lion-o turn around but looked behind where Raf and Elea still where leaving their goodbyes before Lion-o run to the edge while hold Leona. The falling was quick then getting up once they were near the portal Qui get bigger taking Lion-o and Leona on him and other guiders. They get out from portal right when entire place collapsed and portal shut down for good.

Next day, the guardians and villagers had memorial for those who had fall. In the list where Teren, Raf and Elea. After that Orhtrus named Ruth as new leader of east-side. Thundercats looked from aside the ceremony. It turn out one moon orb was left, for the festivals. Then came time when Thundercats had to continue their journey and did the defender.

"Where you'll be going?" asked Wilykat while they were walking to Feliner,while defender ride on their guiders.

"We had go get report to elder in Hidden Paradise." said Fen.

"What that?" asked Wilykit.

"It their kingdom." said Panthro. "only defenders know where it is."

"Exactly."said Selene.

During the talking Leona seem to be sad. Lion-o notice it and went near her

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay..."

"You don't like okay."

"I'll be fine. You'll be going on to look for last stone and kick some reptile butt and..." she said and tried sound cheerful, but Lion- o knew she tried hide her tears and put his hand on hers.

"You're not good goodbyes, aren't you." he said. Leona looked away to hide tears, which she couldn't hold anymore. Soon came the time where they went apart. Thundercats stayed while saying goodbye, while when guider get up into sky. Leona look down at them, until they disappeared in forest.

"You can go with them if you want" said Rose who was riding with Orthrus.

"I can't. What would happen when they know..."

"They already know. Well, except him." said Fen.

"But..."

"Oh cut it out and go." said Orthrus. "You like him and he like you. Now is time to say it. Go."

Leona looked on her friends who looked on her. Small smile came to her when she ordered Qui to go down.

"Let us know we you need us!" yelled Rose after her.

Thundercats just came to Feliner, when they notice something to coming down. Once they who it was, Wilykit and Wilykat and hug Leona once she came down from Qui.

"Does this mean you'll come with us?" asked Cheetara.

"Well, you could use someone who the places where you're going." said Leona.

"Is that only reason?" asked Tygra looking on Lion-o.

"Um... well..." tried said Leona, until she looked on Qui, who was like waiting big finale. "How about we get going before. Mum-ra gets the stone."

In that Qui was going all 'what was that all about' when nothing didn't happened. Everyone laughed on that, well, mostly Cheetara , Tygra nd Panthro, because they already knew why she really came.

* * *

**_AN:_** Okay. Here was the episode 2. I'll go now on next episode. I once again apologies of writing errors. Remember review. So I know how is my story. Thank you.


	7. Episode 3 1-2

**AN:** Here the Episode 3. Please enjoy and review

* * *

In Black Pyramid huge roar of disappointment was heard by all desert. And for good reason, Mum-ra was furious. Even if he got tech stone, Thundercats have war stone and spirit stone. The last stone, must be his. But he didn't have book of omens either. Without it he doesn't know where it is. So far he has spied on Thundercats to see where they went to get the stones, but now luck was out. He didn't find them. As if they disappeared from third earth. But that's impossible. They never knew he was spying on them. They don't know any magic that could do that either. Something was up. Last time he spot them was at shadow forest. But he couldn't watch any further, because there was light around it. He almost get blind. He couldn't stand the light. This was stronger then sun. And now it was with the Thundercats.

"At this rate. They'll get the last stone." he said. Then he looked to the corner where someone was standing in shadows. "I hope you have done what I ask you to do."

"No worries, master." heard feminine voice of the traitor. "It's working as we speak." she said while showed something that look like tracking devise and it already was showing the one location.

Somewhere in other forest, Thundercats were camping. Panthro and Tygra have tried fix feliner so it could read the Book of Omens like they had in tank.

"I kind of start miss the tank." said Panthro.

"We could built it once we find good place to make it." said Tygra.

Meantime, outside the feliner Cheetara was preparing the camp, while Wilykat and Wilykit were playing Qui. Ever since Leona came with them, kids had new playmate. When Qui was big they could try to clime on him slide down from other side. Snarf in other hand loved to take nap on Qui's back or tail, because it was soft and warm. Lion-o was looking for Leona, because she left without telling where to

"It's not like her to go without telling where." he said.

"She probably went to hunt. As defender she should know what could be eatable." said Cheetara.

"She could have told us." said Lion-o getting more worried. Qui tried said something, but they hear was whining and wiping.

"What did you say?" asked Wilykat. Qui looked at the kids as asking to go off, because he goes for small form. Wilykit pick Snarf up, in which he start pout. Qui became smaller and flied to Lion-o to touch spirit stone.

"_I meant that She went pick firewood. And she did told me to say so to you."_ said Qui.

"Then why you didn't?" asked Wilykat.

"_You start clime on me and I didn't want spoil the fun."_ said Qui.

"Picking firewood? We usually do that?" said Kit.

"_She thought it would be good to get some to you."_

"But why not telling us?" asked Lion-o.

"_You know the answer. You just don't remember."_

Lion-o think for while what it was, but he couldn't remember. Then Leona came with the firewood

"Leona, we expected you went to hunt." said Wliykat.

"Me? I thought..."

"Leona, it would nice if you sometimes asks us." said Cheetara. "What is that afraid to ask?"

"Nothing. You were all occupied and I was thinking to go get firewood, while you're done."

"Does this mean we have to go for hunt?" asked WilyKat while look Wilykit both looking worried.

"No, No it's okay. I can go." said Leona. "I already know what is eatable." said Leona awkwardly. "Qui, Come." in this Qui went with her back to woods. Lion-o, now knew something was troubling her.

Leona was at lake catching fishes. She was good with bow and arrow that could actually catch any fish by one shot.

"Is something wrong?" heard question behind her. She turned around to notice it was Lion-o.

"I'm fine..."

"You keep saying that every time I ask you. You're not acting like everything is fine." he said. Leona stopped aiming and sat on the nearest rock.

"What you want?" she asked while looked down.

"I want know, what wrong with you. You keeping all to yourself."

"You do that too." she said

"Okay, yes. I do that too, but only because I don't want get everyone worried."

"I remember it was because they would think you're crazy." she point up.

"And that..."

Leona smiled bit about that, but it didn't last long.

"Leona, what is that you're afraid of?"

"I... I just..." it was all she could say, before up and run away crying. Lion-o tried go after her, but Qui came with the prey.

"_Let her go. She needs to be alone."_

"Could you tell what is wrong with her?"

"_She is afraid of losing your trust."_

"My trust."

"_Not, just you, all of you. After what you went through, she fears you won't be able to trust her."_

"How she know what... have you told her?"

"_Told her? Do you know many time she asked me how are you. 'Are they okay? Did they get it? Is everything alright?' I could hardly eat or sleep."_

"Have you told everything?" asked Lion-o feeling bit awkward.

"_Nah. I just told the necessary. But we were at mountain Plun-Darr and Avista."_

"You where?"

"_Yes. And we knew what happened there. After that, she started afraid will you be able to trust any one after been betrayed twice."_

"But we use to be friends..."

"_Grune and Panthro were friends too, but yet still he became greed and betrayed everyone."_

"But she is Defender. Why not trust her?"

"_True. But sometimes defender must do something that it's against it's own race."_

Lion-o stayed quiet. He knew now why Leona so afraid of. He wants to trust her, he really do, but Qui kind of had point there.

Later in the night everyone have already ate and where about turn in for the night. Wilykat and Wily kit wanted sleep with Qui, so they keep asking from Leona, until she said yes.

"But be careful. He moves a lot while sleeps."

"Okay!" said Kids.

"Where you will sleep?" asked Tygra.

"I have use to sleep outside." said Leona. Qui then had remember something and went into Leona's cape, but she pulled it out.

"No, Qui. I'm not use it."

"_But you usually sleep on me..."_

"I can sleep outside, without it, thank you." she said. In that Qui went back to kids letting them get some sleep.

"You know, you could sleep at tent." said Cheetara.

"No, it's okay. I want to look up before I sleep." said Leona before she pick the spot and lay down. Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara and Panthro stayed wake while. Not because they didn't felt sleepy if not because they were worried.

"Qui said it's because she fears that we don't trust her." said Lino-o.

"That is bit expected, but reason to be afraid of." said Tygra.

"She probably knows what has happened to us." said Cheetara.

"But she is Defender. There no reason to be trusted." said Panthro.

"That what I said. But Qui remind of you Grune." said Lion-o.

"I know he had that coming, I just didn't expected him to betrayed entire Thundera."

"Qui told that sometimes Defender must decides something against her own race."

"It's more like 'each defender takes care his/her own race issues'." said Tygra.

"How you know?"

"When you and Wilykat went after her, Defender Fen told about something that happened to her."

"What you mean?"

"She was at dog kingdom before us."

"Dog kingdom? What..."

Right then Qui's eyes went open and get up making Snarf to go off and kids wake up. Then it flied into Feliner.

"What a..." said Panthro. Then they heard some noises inside there.

"Oh no don't..." yelled Panthro and run inside. Leona wake up by the noises and went look what it was. Before she get there, Panthro angrily came out already with Qui who seem to hold something.

"I swear, I didn't..." she tried said.

"I know! It's your pet who went messing with the plane." said Panthro and drop Qui in her arms.

"_I'm no pet! That plane is needing a huge upgrade. Be lucky I managed made some."_

"Qui, you can't go there without asking. It's..." she said before Qui showed something to her, in which stay quiet. "Everyone get inside."

"What?" asked Lion-o.

"Everyone inside the plane, Now." she repeat and pick the kids to get them inside.

"What is going on?" asked Tygra.

"Just Go!" she ordered. Tygra knew not to mess with her with that tone and get inside. Cheetara followed behind.

"What about you?" asked Lion-o.

"I'll handle this."

"But..."

"Trust me..." she said. Lion-o looked into her eyes. He then remember what Qui told him and he went inside. Qui went inside just make sure something.

"Oh don't try anything again." said Panthro and followed inside the plane. There Qui pushed one button and went out fast.

"Why that little..."

"Panthro, check this out." said Tygra looking the screen. Panthro came to look in which his eyes went wide.

"I can't believe this."

"What is it?"

"That little creature made Feliner invisible."

"Cool!" said kids.

"Okay, that great, but why get in..."

"Guys, we have company." said Cheetara. They notice by screen that something was approaching them.

"What is that?" asked Lion-o. Tygra clear the view into heat-vision.

"It's the lizards." said Tygra.

"Leona is out there." said Wilykit. Lion-o tried to get her inside, but Qui already has lock the door.

"Can open this?" asked Lion-o. Tygra press the button in which door open. Lion-o get out quickly, but from some reason door start close again.

"What the..." said Panthro, when Qui flied to the windows and showed little devise to them.

"Let me guess. Remote control to door." said Tygra. Qui nodded as if he heard him. Then he flied down but went pick Lion-o up to the tree.

"What are..." he tried say, but Qui covered his mouth.

"Ssshhh. They will hear you. What ever you do, don't let them know you're here."

Lion-o didn't know what's going on, but he sure was worried only by one thing, Leona's safety.

* * *

**AN:** Continue on next Chap


	8. Episode 3 2-2

Leona was sitting near the fire, while throw something into the fire. She knew one group of lizard were coming here and she knew why. Soon she saw them. They show up with their weapons. Once Leona could see all of them she get up preparing her bow and arrows. She look up on one tree where she saw Qui and it nodded as he spot someone particular.

"I know you're there." she said clearly. "Show up!"

From group one came front. It was no other then Pumyra.

"New outfit, I believe?" said Leona

"Like it?"

"No." said Leona. "You're here for the Thundercats..."

"What give you that idea." asked Pumyra.

"This." said Leona and showed one devise to her. "Qui find these from the Feliner and took every one of them."

Pumyra was surprised. She hide them very well, but then again guiders knew everything. There could be chance that they were still in the area or she could get Leona to tell.

"You really have spoil my work, do you Leona." she said.

"Since your work for your 'master', you will expect me to be there stop you."

"Leona, I don't have time for this..."she said before arrow past near to the tree making lizard to freak out. Pumyra touch her cheek to sense little scar on her face.

"Soon, you won't have any of the time." said Leona while holding the bow.

"Leona, I really don't have time for this. I have to kill you if you keep this up."

"That's funny. I thought you already tried that. When I made Mum-ra more weaker to the light."

"I knew you would survive that. Plus that's what you get by it."

"I would have kill you too that time." said Leona preparing next arrow.

"But you didn't. Like in the pit." remind Pumyra. Leona grit her teeth by that.

"If you have chance to kill me, Why haven't you."

"Because, I don't hate you that much." said Pumyra. "Unlike my king..."

"You get one hand on him and..."

"You what? Leona, have you even tell him, that already?" asked Pumyra. Leona started feel fear getting over her. "Oh no wait. You haven't. You had all the time in Thundera and none. And now... I don't think itwould work. What he will think when he hears that it was **you** who left me at the pit."

"Even that or kill you right there." said Leona.

"Would that even chance much." asked Pumyra, while prepared something behind her back. "and you know what, he was easily to handle."

"Shut up!" yelled Leona. In that yell huge wave came from her clearling entire place. Fire went off leaving entire place dark. All the lizards get threw away from there. Only who were left there was Leona And Pumyra. Leona's eyes were glowing.

"You still like him, do you?" said Pumyra. Leona tried shot another arrow, but then she left same pain on he collapsed to the ground. She tried to stay up while Pumyra was near her and grab by her hair to look at her.

"I'm going to make this easy. Tell me where they are and you may leave." said Pumyra.

"What makes you think I know where they are? After what you did to them."

"AW, they don't trust you. Is that it? But I won't bite that. You're Defender. They know nothing stays secret from you because your little pet. So, where they are?"

Leona didn't answer instead spit on her face.

"I rather die."

Pumyra was losing her patients and was about to hit her face, until she heard noises behind her. There Qui was after the lizard. More grab their weapons and destroyed them making them run away. Then Qui went at Pumyra making her let go of Leona. While Qui hold her down Lion-o went look on Leona.

"Come on. Let's go." said Lion-o to her.

While Qui tried hold Pumyra down, she saw Lion-o, she prepared her new weapon to point at him. But Leona notice it and moved front of him in which it hit her. When she yelled in pain, Qui grab the weapon by it's teeth and destroyed it. Then it went fast picking Lion-o and Leona to go up.

From somewhere hear motors and somewhere start blow hard. Feliner that was invisible start it's engine and started go up. It managed get up fast leaving the earth. On the ground Pumyra was standing there looking up with anger. But then she notice something on her tracking devise. When she looked at it she smiled what she saw it.

In Feliner Thundercats looked on Leona. She was laying on while kids looked at her. Qui had opened from outside to get inside Feliner.

"Is she okay?" asked Wilykit.

"_Not if she doesn't get heal."_

"What you mean?" asked Lion-o.

"_She had potion."_

"Potion?!"

"_If she doesn't get heal up before sunset she'll die and then entire third earth is at risk."_

"What we do?" asked Kit.

"_I have informed Defebder Orthrus and Defender Boin. They come to us." _while Qui was talking, the clouds cover the sky making it more darker. from out side temperature was getting low making plant and trees die slowly. _"We need to hurry."_

"Where are we going then?" asked Tygra.

"_To elephant village."_

* * *

**AN:** Here's the Episode 3. I could tell that on next episode we'll see how was life of Leona from the begging at Thundera. Thank you for reading this far and remember leave review to know do you like it.


	9. Episode 4 1-2

**AN:** Sorry. for taking so long. I was had other things to do. Plus story ideas came too. but any how this turn out to be bit huge episode. Well, I'm not sure if it is for you, but for me it did. And now first apologies for writer errors, I'm know they might be some, but I'm perfect so, don't expect much.

* * *

Thundercats flied to the Elephant village. A cording to Qui, the fruit of their village could become soup what Leona needs to hold on. They landed top on the village. Qui was first to come out. Elephants were once again meditating. Wilykit run at them finding familiar face, while others followed behind. Lion-o was carrying Leona, who seem sweating and looked pale.

"Aburn!" yelled Wilykit.

"Ah. Thundercats. How long as it been?"

"Aburn, We need your help." said Lion-o.

"For what? Oh..."asked Aburn, before he notice Leona and bad shape. "No wonder sky is mad tonight."

"Qui told that fruits of your village could help her." said Lion-o.

"Ah, I see...Who is Qui?" asked Aburn. Lion-o didn't need to answer because Qui was coming with eldest elephant Anet. Then Anet also saw Leona's bad condition.

"She is very weak. She needs to get lay down and rest."

"_And soup."_

" Yes, the soup too. We have that kind of soup?" asked Anet from Qui.

"_Yes, you do. The one you feed your little ones."_

"Oh yes that one." said Anet, while tried remember how the recipe went. Qui seem to rolled its eyes. Then it went pick something from Leona's cape. Once it came out it spit something to the ground. Then a huge bud start to grown from it. In no time it turn out to be like huge flower, in which inside look more like room with bed, closet, study and self of different kind of herbs and flowers.

"_Put her to the bed."_ ordered Qui, while went to go check on the soup.

Lion-o did like was told. When he lay her down she was already looking worse. She was breathing heavily and sweating more.

"I didn't knew Leona had this?" said Wilykat.

"Oh, yes. Every Defender has one. In case someone needs medical treatment in out of nowhere." said Aburn.

"How you know?" asked Panthro.

"We may not remember everything, but we do know Defenders. They come for us when they need help. Anet is part of their elders and goes for visits."

"An Elder? Cool!" said Wilykit.

"That's what you think, kid. He sometimes need to be remind what they're talking about." heard familiar voice from up. From sky came Orthrus with Lou and Rose. And with them came young looking monkey flying with the cloud and tiny monkey looking creature on his hat.

"Orthrus, Leona is..."

"We know. Qui told everything. Plus, the sky give it away as well." said Orthrus, while Rose went to see Leona.

"Boin, Come quick." yelled Rose.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." said young monkey while get up from the cloud.

"Who is he?" asked Tygra.

"Defender Boin. Don't let his aspect fool you. He is same age like him." said Orthrus pointing Panthro.

"He is?" asked Wilykat.

"It's something what happens to defender who know to heal." said Orthrus. "When defender learn to heal people, something will be taken from him. Age, youth, vision, hearing. It depends a lot. In Boin case he looses his age. More he heals, more younger he get."

"You mean he could even turn into baby?" asked Panthro.

"Oh thank goodness no. He has limit. Once he goes back three years look, he can't heal anymore. He has to get age back from our eldest elder. Which is why he has studied on medical treatment also."

While Boin was starting to check on Leona others had to stay out to wait. Rose was helping Boin to heal Leona. Qui was checking how the soup was going and seem more like head chef there, but elephants didn't mind. Orhturs went to Anet on something.

Thundercats stayed sitting and wait. Lion-o in other hand felt guilt letting Leona get wounded so seriously.

"It wasn't you fault." said Cheetara.

"That shot was meant to me." said Lion-o. "If I didn't go out none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, in that I agree." said Tygra before Panthro hit on his head, since it wasn't helping.

"That's not true." said Orthrus, while came with Anet. "No one can't say what could have happened in otherwise. Some things are meant to happened for better or for worse. Its what we defender must accept everyday, no matter what."

"Why it's gloomy and gold?"asked Wilykit while looked into the sky. The sky was fulled of clouds, covering even the moon light. Plants kept dying slowly.

"This usually happens, when defender has died." said Anet. Thundercats scared on what they heard.

"Is she...?" tried ask Wilykat.

"Calm now! She is not dead. Leona is not ordinary defender." said Orhtrus.

"Not?" asked Tygra.

"I don't know much myself how, but a cording to Elders; when she is in critical condition this happens, but if she gets killed...well, you don't want to know."

"It makes sense. Last time defender died, the sky was like this entire day, until new one was chosen." said Panthro.

"When that was?" asked Wilykit.

"Oh right, you don't probably know this." said Orhtrus and sit. In this other elephants came to listen.

"It happened long time ago. At that time lizard were at war with Thundercats. In that time I just became defender. In our line where Boin, elder Ron and Lia and Alexander, our only cat defenders." started Orthrus. "In that time, we loose just more then one that night..."

_***Flashback***_

It was rainy night when four figures entered to Thundera. They didn't stop when gates were opened. They ride to the palace. Everyone became curious, by what was happening. From the palace came King Claudus with his two sons and high cleric Jaga. The four riders were no other then Defender Orthrus, Defender Boin, Defender Ron an old rat and Panthro.

"What has happened?" Asked Claudus. None of them answered. But by their sad faces something terrible had happened.

"Where are others?" asked Jaga.

"They...They were killed..." said Ron before he collapsed on the ground. His rib was bleeding badly. In which Claudus ordered him to be take care of. Even if he was rat, he was still defender and all defender where meant to treat equally. After all defenders were the ones who warned any treats against any kingdom.

"What? Who have done this?" asked Claudus before everyone notice something. The sky was covered by clouds that even the moon light was blogged. It became too dark the you had put light almost everywhere. People start put torches all over the kingdom.

"You mean only you have survived?" asked Jaga.

"We and her..." said Orthrus. In this they notice that Panthro was caring someone. It turn out to be little Leona. She was in shock as if she saw something. The youngest prince Lion-o went her to see if she was okay. Lion-o and Leona where friends ever since they where born.

"Leona?" he asked. When she heard his voice she got up and hug him, while cried all she could. In that time the air came cold.

In time came the eldest elder Torton. He was turtle with very long beard. You could say he surely has lived more then anyone. Maybe even that time when Mum-ra was defeated by first time. The elder was in throne room with Orthrus, Panthro, King Claudus and Jaga talking what has happened. You see, Elder Torton was with connection with guiders, so he could be aware of has happened and what must be happened. On other side of the door Young Tygra, Lion-o where listening everything by secret, while Leona was sat next to them. She was still in shock but some how wanted know how things are going.

You see, Leona's parents where the cat defenders and came a lot to Thundera, because they where good friends of King Claudus and Queen. Her father Alexander was known by best archer in Thundera, before he fell in love on her mother Lia, who was defender. After he became defender too they came visit Thundera, when ever they could. When Tygra came they were happy for them, because they knew how much Queen wished having a child. Even they have wish to have one, luckily their guiders told that they will have one in time. And in time Queen was with the child. Lia and Alexander made their visit on those days to see how things where. Lia knew how this could effect on Tygra, so she and Alexander cheer him to think all the positive things on having little brother or sister. And soon came the time that even Lia was with the child. Both mothers were happy for each other and fathers all proud. Even little Tygra by knowing he will not just have little brother or sister if not also friend. Everything seem nice, until one day Lia's guider told her that this will be last time she will saw her dear friend, the queen. On that time when they had to leave she hugged her like it will be their last. And so it was, because next time only Alexander came alone, because Lia had to stay back, because the baby. In that time he heard the queen had passed away by giving birth to baby boy. On that time he was most of the time with Tygra. After some time Lia gave birth to baby girl. After some time they made once another visit, but this time with their newborn child. King Claudus gave good clap on Alexanders shoulder like any fresh father gets. When Tygra saw little one he start smile, as if child's giggles made you forget all the gloom mood you had. When newborn prince was showed to Lia, little girl start giggle more. On that time afterwards little prince Lion-o and little Leona became friends. Every time they came for visit in Thundera, kids went to play. In time Claudus and Alexander where already thinking possibility that if Lion-o and Leona will fall in love and get married. Both think it could be very good idea if it happens, but like usually Lia snap both not get hope up high and let kids alone and let time show.

On this last visit, Tygra and Lion-o went to ancient ruin in which Lion-o fall into deep old well. In that time Leona had followed them and once she saw that Tygra was leaving him she went after him. It was very first time she yelled and cried. In that made Tygra go back to Thundera get some help. Leona went to well see if there something to do to help Lion-o up. But when she didn't find anything to help she started to cry and during that she tried calm herself by small song she knew. While she sang her hair grow longer and longer. When she realized what happened she let her hair go down so Lion-o cloud clime up. But it wasn't easy when you where near the edge and someone about your weight comes up by you hair. It hurt, but on that time other defender where near passing by and came to help. Once they got Lion-o out they took them back to Thundera. There they all find out that what ever happened to Leona was that she had gift to heal by song, and looked like the side effect was that her hair grows. There was no doubt that she could become defender someday. For Boin that was relief, because he didn't need turn into kids many often. Everyone laugh on that comment. In sunset all defender left Thundera in good thoughts, but none of them didn't know that to most of them this was their last.

On their way they notice one camp of lizard and by how their guiders reacted it didn't mean any good. They went to take closer look. In the camp was all in tense. Defender knew who most of the lizards are. A cording what guiders have told they were lizards who want defeat cat kingdom and their anger has turn their hearts against everyone who help cats. Those lizards hold others their kind in their rule, because they were the stronger ones. It seem like there was one lizard who didn't like what they were planning. When he spot defenders he singed them to hide. Once they they did, guider showed that that lizard wasn't only one here. He had young son who was on cleaning duties and wife in kitchen. By what seem to defenders they must save this family and take them save to Hidden paradise, their kingdom. Plan was that Boin will use one his herbs that could put them sleep and they get away. One of the guiders went to kitchen to put sleeping herbs into food. The maid did like was told. In time the mean lizards were in deep sleep. Defenders came from their hide and release the lizard family. When they were about to run away, the father lizard told that there's prisoner in one tent. Alexander and four more defenders went to look for that prisoner. It turn out that the prisoner was Panthro who was captured after long journey. Defenders freed him, but when they were about to go the lizards woke up and notice them. They attacked. Defender fight back. But in end Alexander was killed during that fight. In his last word he told Panthro to run to others. Panthro did like was told, but some the lizard followed him to others. In this they fight with others defenders, including the lizards who they freed. Lia already start make sure that at least young Leona will survive and asked Panthro to take her to Thundera. In this last act she was stabbed behind. In this only three defenders survived.

Hearing this story, King Claudus asked what happened to the lizard family they saved. It turn out only kid survived and was taken to Hidden paradise, while elder Torton came. Elder also told that those lizards will be on their wanted list and if they don't show regret on killing defenders they all be executed.

After when everything else was clear they went with other subject. What will happened to Leona. Considering that her both parents have been killed and she is cat she could well stay in Thundera. But other thing was that her parents were defenders she has rights live in Hidden paradise. Orthrus even told that he made promise to Alexander that he will look after Leona if something happens. But elder Torton said to respect cats Leona must go live with living relatives.

"But Alexander was only child in his family and his both parents have pass away." said Panthro.

"There is one left." said Elder Torton and look on high cleric.

This news was chock not only for Panthro, but for Tygra and Lion-o. Leona was related to Jaga. King and defenders knew this. It turn out Jaga is Leona's grand father from her mother side. Leona grandmother Leana was the defender and since both were in important missions they understood each other. Which why Leana came visit Thundera many often that time, even when she had daughter Lia. They both decide keep it secret in just case if bad times came in.

Leona didn't wanted to stay. It's not that didn't like the idea. She loved her grandfather. But she also loved Hidden paradise. Staying in Thundera wouldn't feel the same. She got up and entered to throne yelling not wanting to stay.

"Leona, we don't leave you either, but your too young to live alone and you must live with your family." said elder Torton.

"But your my family too." she cried.

"But not by blood." said Orthrus and knee to her. "We already have lost much. We can't loose the trust of the cats either."

Leona looked down while tears started fall on to the floor.

Once Boin managed to heal Ron, the three defenders left the Thundera. King Claudus inform to them that gates of Thundera will be open to them, including the news one which will chosed. Before they left, Orthrus left the white cape of Alexander to Leona.

***End of the Flashback***

* * *

**AN:** Continue on next Chap!


	10. Episode 4 2-2

**AN:** Here it continues. Here I think it came bit more longer then it should or is it just me. And again don't need to remind my writing errors I' know I'm not perfect.

* * *

As far Boin has managed to remove potion from Leona, but she was very weak now. And so far temperature has gone back to normal and plant has started to recover. Elephants had soup ready. Qui went to give some to Leona and since they made a lot of soup, everyone had some.

"How did you choose your new defenders?" asked Wilykat.

"The guiders collect together and choose together new one. In that time, it took three whole days, before they had choose the new ones."

"What happened to the orphan?" asked Wilykat again.

"He became one the defenders." said Panthro.

While others were talking and kids keep asking more questions, Lion-o get up and goes to see Leona. In medical bud Rose has sat next to Leona. She just had the soup and was now in deep sleep. She didn't look any worse like she did few hours ago.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"As long she rests next hours." said Rose.

Lion-o goes to other side of Leona. She was sleeping peacefully like child. She always seem bit prettier when she sleep. In while Rose went others leaving him alone with Leona. Qui leave the bowl on desk and rest next to it.

"_You know, in time she could have left the Thundera before it was destroyed."_

"I know. She was about to..." said Lion-o remembering those last few days

_***Flashback***_

On the day, when Lion-o was trying first time sword of omens, Leona went to the allies too. But only to check on her friends. In few days she meet two kittens that had to steal to survive. She felt pity on them, so she always came to allies to help them. She always give some money, so they would need to steal much. In that time she also went visit old friend Jorma. She always to him, when one of her memory disk got broke. In those memory disks she hold sweet holo-memories of her parents. She came there few minutes after Lion-o went back to palace. Once she had disk back, she returned back palace too. Yes, she has lived there too. Once she got to her room she hide her memory disk before getting her father's cape off.

"I hope you didn't get any fights this time?" said white female wolf named Suna. Suna was Leona's nanny, when she was little and few days when she get herself into trouble by her powers, defenders thought it would best if Suna stays with her too. For king that sound good idea too. Even if she was daughter of good friend, her nature wasn't like the rest of the cats.

In these past years, Leona had more strange powers, then growing hair. Like every time she get upset the earth start to shake. When she cried, became to rain. Not to mention her strength was same level like general Panthro and general Grune.

"No, I wasn't. Those morons already got beaten, when I crash on them." said Leona, while she put bracelets on her wrists. Those bracelets were made by her grandfather to control her powers.

"But did you punch them?" asked Suna.

"a little..."

"Leona!"

"What? I'm daughter of defender, not daughter of some boring noble."

"But as grandchild of high Cleric, you could act more lady like."

"No, no no. "Lady like" is for someone who want to become Queen. I'm just warrior princess type."

"I hope that warrior princess holds some of the etiquette."

"Only the necessaries." said Leona before she went out. She usually went see if she could talk to Lion-o. Those past years, talking Lion-o was only things love to do in this kingdom. While she keep running she stop, when she notice clerics to come. She step aside letting them past by first. Even if she had her father's wild nature, she still was respectful like her mother.

When Jaga went past her, he told the Lion-o is in his room. In this Leona nodded and after they left she kept going.

Once she was standing front of his door she knock few times, so he knew it was her. Doing so he knew when to hide certain items or not. He open the door few seconds after she knocked, he looked unhappy about something.

"Why so gloomy, your highness?" asked Leona playfully.

"I was expecting that from Tygra." said Lion-o while letting her in.

"Okay, seriously. What happened?" she asked differently. "Is it about sword?"

"Yes...I don't like to talk about it."

"You know, if I have guider it would tell me now what really happened." said Leona. And she wasn't kidding. She have become defender so far. She had the cape, defenders ring. Now only what she needed was guider. Lion-o sighed on this. He knew she won't think less of him maybe she even understands him. So, he sat on his bed and told what happened when he tried sword of omens.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I saw something..."

"You mean like vision through sword?"

"yeah. How you...?"

"Defender, duh. Plus I have studied in library. So, what did you see?"

"I wasn't sure... it was so dark, then there was two wicked eyes... someone with dark force."

"Did you tell Jaga about it?"

"Well... I..."

"You didn't tell."

"No."

"Is that why you're so gloom?"

"Well, you see..." Lion-o wasn't sure how say what happened. By what Leona see it, he even said or did something stupid, maybe even both. She sat next him and took one the bracelets off her wrist. Then she moved her hand on his forehead. In this she kind of heard what happened. After hearing enough she removed her hand off his forehead.

"What you just did?" asked Lion-o.

"Something I learned few days ago. It's mind-hearing."

"Is it like reading minds?"

"Kind of. I heard it not see it."

"Is that any different?"

"You're right. But still, I now heard what happened. No wonder your dad get angry."

"No wonder... He thinks I'm not ready."

"Well, maybe not fully. But sword didn't rejected you, so, it could mean it has already accepted you as next in line. That's good thing, right."

"No one doesn't seem to look that way."

"Do they ever?" she said and got up. "You think I like wear these. I tired on what they expect me to be. In Hidden paradise I could be myself, not pretend something else." she said. Lion-o just smile little on that. Even if she was talking truth, she intended to cheer him up.

"Why then you leave?" he asked. "you could just call others and they pick you up."

Leona blush on this. Thing is she had been thinking to leave soon the Thundera, but she wanted to do something first. "Well, you see... I first want to do something first..."

"What is it? I could if you want." he said.

"Well, the thing is that... I..." Leona tried say it, but then horns blow to informed someone was coming. Lion-o had to go see what it was.

"Sorry. I have to go. We'll talk later, okay."

"Yeah. Sure..." she said and stay there.

* * *

Later it turn out Grune came back with slaves and treasures. Leona came later to see what it was, but when she saw lizard slaves and heard that Panthro has died, she could stand and walked away. Few minutes later. Lion-o found her crying in garden. He knew the sight was good for her. What she have told him about Hidden paradise that there wasn't any slaves and everyone is treat it respectfully. Either the news weren't good. Panthro was like another one who tried understand her, because she remind a lot of her father. He even trained her little bit. But now that he was gone, it would be probably worse.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No, it's not. Can this kingdom sink any deeper?" she cried. "If they even dare to treat defender like them, I... I..." she couldn't breath by just thinking how worse could kingdom's heart fall in such. Lion-o came close to her to calm her down. If she hadn't been wearing the bracelets, who know what would be happening.

"I understand if you want return back." he said.

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"I promised myself, I'll need to know one thing first before I'll go."

"What's that?" he asked. She started blush again before she look at him. She was about to ask before Tygra called for Lion-o.

"I'm sorry. I must go. There's going to be feast for Grune's returning." said Lion-o.

"I see..." said Leona gloomily.

"You're not going?"

"I'm not feeling for parties..." she said and leaved.

* * *

And so in the night there was a party. Everyone seem to have great time. Except Leona, she first didn't want to go, because she really didn't feel like to go, but when she saw when two lizards put up on stocks, she really didn't wanted to be part of it. Even if she was asked for the games to eat on kings table.

"I don't want go!" she said, while Suna was brushing her hair.

"King asked you. You don't like when orders to come." said Suna.

"What you know about it. It's like everything is going crazy."

"Everything except prince Lion-o."

"I know he'll become great king. At least better then last ones."

"I understand you stood for him, but don't go too far." said Suna, while she started add hair decors.

"He is the whole reason I have stayed in here." said Leona.

"Well, if he hears that, he'll be blushing like fire."

"Or wish not to see me..."

"Dear, that is less possible than moon falling from the sky." said Suna. After she was done with her hair she went pick her dress to wear.

* * *

Leona on her way to game arena. Got there, another round has started and this time there Lion-o and Tygra. 'not again...' she thought a loud and run hoping she could stop both before something happens. But when she managed to get there, Tygra already had knocked Lion-o down and ring the bell. Leona went to help Lion-o out of the water, but he just said he was fine and left. Leona was furious. She wanted to yell out loud. Tygra had to do it again. She have watch him like brother figure, but now these years, he has become something else. When Tygra came, Leona walk right at him and give huge punch on his face. This was unexpected to everyone. Tygra was going ask what was that for, but by look on her face he didn't need to ask. After it she said that this was exactly why he won't become king and leaved the place.

Soon she was back at palace, she on her thought when meet Lion-o who have such talk with Jaga.

"Sorry. I didn't notice you. Are you okay?" he asked.

"What you mean?"

"You're holding your hand." he point up. Leona looked away, because she wasn't proud what she did.

"I hit Tygra after you left."

"Wow... you mean... you hit him? There? Public?"

"Yes..."

"What did they say?"

"I don't care. I ...What you're holding there?" she asked when notice what he was caring.

"This? I got today. I don't know what it is, but I know it's technology."

"I know what it is. I have seen it."

"But Grune said that he saw any of that."

"Hey! Just because he didn't see it nay of in his journey, doesn't means it's not real. We this thing in Hidden paradise too."

"Then do you know what is does?" he asked. Leona was quiet for while. She knew exactly what that thing was, but she could break it to Lion-o.

"Well, I only tell this; don't touch here or your little secret will be discovered and it won't be pretty."

"Okay... I won't touch it I promise." he smiled to him. In this she thought this could be

chance to tell him now. But when she about to speak, she notice something from the window.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I'm okay. I think I'll just go." she said and leaved.

* * *

She went look what it was what she saw. It turn out to be guider. But if guider is here then Defender must be close. She asked the guider where it came from. The guider looked like small dragon sighed that it wanted her to follow. So she did and follow it to the dungeon. She was having bad feeling about this. The guider landed on her shoulder, so no one won't notice her, when entered to dungeon. She walk slowly so, no one would hear her. In time she came to one sell where was only one prisoner. The prisoner had head cover, so you couldn't see his face. But it someone notice someone was there. He got up and walked to the bars. But once he did, Leona already saw the ring of defender. This was the last straw. She got out from quickly as possible and went to look for the king. On that time king Claudus already had accepted to release two lizards by Lion-o's request. He just got to the palace when Leona yelled to have explanation. King Claudus was bit confuse and asked what she meant. In this Leona told how she found that defender was in prison like someone who was going to be execute. King Claudus was sure should he be angry for her for been going to dungeon by herself or that shock that defender was in prison. He asked guards go check if it was true. But Leona so furious that swear that she won't take any second this selfish kingdom saying that Lion-o was like only normal in here. That was enough for king too and ordered her to leave before he'll decide something that they will regret. In this Leona ran away.

In time guards confirmed that one prison was defender Lacar. His face was cover and his back was in injures. He was taken to medic instant. In that late of the night Lion-o had returned back to palace when he heard sobs in garden. He went look and once again found Leona crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had enough of this place." she cried.

"What happened?"

"I found defender in prison."

"What? But how he got there? "

"His face was covered. So, he was treated like the rest."

Lion-o wasn't sure how respond in this. He knew how much this effect on her.

"I even said things, I shouldn't have." she said.

"Don't think about it." he said and hugged her. They stood like that for while before he broke the silents. "Will this mean you leave soon?" Leona didn't knew what to answer, but it was probably obvious.

"I don't want to. Not yet..." she said.

"I know. You told me you want ask something first."

Leona tried to, but crying too much already had taken so much strength.

"It's okay. You don't need to say it now. I'll be waiting when you're ready. I promise"

"you promise?" she asked. In this he kissed her forehead. It was they did when they promised something important. In this they stood there while before they left.

Next day Defender Lacer told that he tried save more of his people to Hidden paradise, but enemy saw him minimizing their groups so, they captured him and cover his head, so he won't be notice. After telling this King Claudus made sure he was fully recovered before he returns. No one mentioned about Leona. But it felt obvious that she was leaving too. On that day when they were leaving Leona came Lion-o's room to say goodbye and left him her ring of defender. After she ran back to outside while tears fall from her eyes. On that night fall Thundera was attacked.

_***End of the Flashback***_

Lion-o stayed there looking at her. She has been through a lot.

"_You know, before Thundera was destroyed completely, she came back to help, but she was captured. She was was ready to die on fight the save High cleric Jaga before I came."_ said Qui.

"Why didn't you let us know?" asked Lion-o.

"_I have think of that. But what it would have changed?"_ said Qui before left to others.

Lion-o keep looking at Leona. Even by all she was only one who understood him and afterwards. It was the only reason to keep it up. And now she was afraid to lose all that. He won't blame her. He would have been too. He reach out for her to leave kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be waiting when you're ready." he said before he leaved. While he did, a tear appear in her eye.

* * *

**AN:** Okay Here was Episode 4. I'll go for episode 5, but I also try do some pictures about the story. See ya next time. ^^


End file.
